Honing is a machining process that utilizes an abrasive element (stones) including a large number of abrasive particles to remove material from a surface of a workpiece to improve surface geometry or finish, or to alter the dimensions of the workpiece. The honing process removes material from the workpiece by the relative rotation and reciprocating action between one or more honing tools and the workpiece. A variety of abrasives are used for honing, some of the more common abrasives include particles of silicon carbide, aluminum oxide, diamond, and cubic boron nitride. These abrasives are typically embodied in conventional or traditional honing tools which are rigid, hard members and can be used to produce the above-discussed honed characteristics on a wide variety of workpieces.